


Problème

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [33]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Basically it's that, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce wants to save Clark, But Clark is in the Dark Side of the Force, Dark Clark, Diana wants to help, Domestic Violence, Lois died, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'aider.





	Problème

Problème

  
Bruce ferma les yeux, son visage était douloureux et le manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas. Il avait une énorme ecchymose sur la joue gauche, et son œil droit était douloureux, il avait une arcade sourcilière coupée, et sa lèvre était fendue. Même s'il avait couvert son corps de vêtements, après de douloureux moments, il savait qu'il avait des brûlures et quelques os presque brisés. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête baissée vers le sol, il n'arrivait pas à penser calmement, ressassant les derniers événements, et se demandant quel serait son avenir.

  
''Bruce... Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça...'' Diana lui dit, peinée et compatissante, posant sa main sur son épaule et la retirant quand elle sentit le petit frisson de son ami

''Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, Diana. Je suis faible, et j'en assume les conséquences.'' Il déclara presque avec dédain, refusant de penser qu'il pourrait de nouveau être heureux

''Bruce. Tu vas finir par mourir de tes blessures si tu continues. Je ne veux que ton bien et tu le sais, alors ne le laisse pas te faire ça, je n'aurais aucun problème à me battre contre lui.''

''Tu ne gagnerais pas Diana, personne ne peut le battre. Si je peux contenir ses écarts et protéger le monde, je continuerais à le faire.''

''Bruce ! Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ! La ligue est au courant, Alfred nous a tous prévenus, je veux t'aider, tu dois te séparer de Clark !''

''Je ne peux pas...''

''Ce n'est pas sain, tu dois le comprendre, il va finir par te tuer !''

''Diana, tu ne comprends pas... J'aime Clark, le vrai Clark sous le monstre qui me blesse... J'ai toujours l'espoir de le voir revenir, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.''

''Bruce...''

  
Diana laissa échapper une larme alors qu'elle croisait pour la première fois celui de Bruce, qui pleurait lui-aussi. Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et essaya de l'apaiser. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider et ça la dégoutait, elle qui voulait tant aider et qui avait la force nécessaire ne pouvait rien faire pour une affaire d'abus conjugale. Peut-être que Lois saurait comment faire, mais elle était partie rejoindre Steve. Clark n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et mettait toutes ses forces pour blesser la seule personne qui avait compris ses besoins. Diana écouta silencieusement les remords et les regrets enfouis dans son ami, elle était si faible...

  
Fin


End file.
